


Darkstripe X Tigerclaw fics

by Jayden45



Series: Warrior Cats Lemons [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayden45/pseuds/Jayden45
Summary: It's Darkstripe and Tigerclaw appreciation o'clock babeey
Relationships: Darkstripe & Tigerclaw (Warriors), Darkstripe/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Series: Warrior Cats Lemons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193690
Kudos: 4





	1. The First Time

Darkstripe woke up to a warm greenleaf morning, his muscles still ached from the day before, despite prey running well, and border patrols being uneventful, his warrior duties seemed to be more tiring than ever, luckily he wasn't in the dawn patrol, which meant he could rest until it was time to hunt again, he stretched himself in his nest, his eyes adjusting to the pale sunlight filtering through the branches of the warriors den.  
He laid there and listened his clanmates chatting outside, until they were interrupted by greetings, he peaked out the den entrance to see the dawn patrol returning, Darkstripe got up with a yawn and trotted over to the patch of nettles Tigerclaw had settled down to rest, noticing his presence, Tigerclaw meowed  
"Are you up to go hunting, Darkstripe?" he peaked at the measly fresh-kill pile, with only a mouse and a thrush remaining from yesterday "Of course" he muttered a reply, as Tigerclaw got up and they both headed to the camp entrance.  
As the toms walked to Sunningrocks, alert for any hint of prey, Darkstripe caught the scent of a mouse scuffling in a bramble bush nearby, he dropped onto a hunter's crouch and stalked the movement in the brambles, sneaking closer and closer, he then nipped at it and before the mouse could even squeak, he bit it on the neck and the mouse dropped dead, Darkstripe took it next to the roots of an oak and buried it for later, then he went back to the trail he and Tigerclaw were walking, and reached his clanmate ahead where he reared out of the trail to catch the mouse, Tigerclaw was walking with uneasiness, he seemed distraught but Darkstripe shrugged the thought off.  
They walked some more until Tigerclaw muttered "squirrel" and headed to the undergrowth, though Darkstripe scented nothing he kept following the hunting trail, it was strange how he didn't scent that squirrel, his nose was as sharp as it could get, maybe he wasn't in the right direction relative to the wind? no, it couldn't be, the wind brushed his whiskers the exact way since they left the camp, and Tigerclaw wouldn't make such a mistake, he was even more experienced than Darkstripe, he must be up to something.  
Darkstripe halted and went back to where Tigerclaw had veered off, he needed to know what was going on, as he went into the bushes, he spotted Tigerclaw sitting still in a small clearing, facing away from Darkstripe, looking down, Darkstripe stalked from the bushes for some time, but Tigerclaw wasn't doing anything, he must be deep into thought, Darkstripe observed, but doubt still lingered in Darkstripes mind, then as he slowly made his way out the bushes, he muttered out "what matter is so important that needs you to stop your hunting just to think?" as he asked, Tigerclaw stiffened as he turned to Darkstripe, "oh i just- eh, you see, i-i" the bigger tom stammered as he lowered himself, his cheeks red with embarrassment, Darkstripe emerged fully in the clearing, surprised to see such reaction from a cat like Tigerclaw, trying to hide away from Darkstripe, his most loyal companion in thunderclan, "it's that i saw how y-you were-, then i got-" Tigerclaw continued babbling unintelligibly, his eyes starting to water at the effort to speak with Darkstripe, whose own face started to blush at the sight of Tigerclaw, the most powerful and admirable cat in the forest, looking so vulnerable for no apparent reason. "is something wrong, Tigerclaw?" Darkstripe asked as he came closer to Tigerclaw, and then he scented that Tigerclaw's smell was much stronger than usual, and he realized it "Tigerclaw, are you in heat?" Darkstripe asked in a softer tone, looking down at Tigerclaw, to which Tigerclaw only responded by dropping and curling up on the ground to brace himself, covering his face with his fluffy tail, and start hysterically crying, Darkstripe approached the tom and laid on the ground, curling his smaller body around Tigerclaw’s head, resting his own on Tigerclaw's shoulders, looking to comfort his friend, who sobbed in his warm embrace, then unexpectedly Tigerclaw stretched his arms out and hugged Darkstripes waist, pulling him closer, then sank his face into Darkstripe's belly to weep more, Darkstripe responded by licking Tigerclaw’s head, he continued to rasp his tongue until Tigerclaws sobbing died down, now only with an erratic breathing left of his panic attack.  
As Tigerclaw relaxed his grasp on Darkstripe's waist, he leaned down, and asked worriedly, "what's upsetting you so much?" "i hate getting in h-heat" Tigerclaw sobbed, "my member props up for whatever reason, like r-right now because i saw you in a hunting crouch" he stammered, just as Darkstripe realized that his musky scent came from his throbbing erect member, half-hidden in between his tail and his belly, Darkstripe blushed, Tigerclaw's member was much bigger than his, almost twice as big and thick, "a-and when Thistleclaw was my mentor, he would force me to mate with him, he would say t-that i needed to, if i wanted to become a warrior" Darkstripe's heart dropped at Tigerclaw's words "i-i felt embarrassed because of that, so i never told anybody, but n-now everytime i see my member, i-i remember what he used to do" Tigerclaw started to sob again after talking, Darkstripe was shocked at what he heard, but he couldn't shake off his mind Tigerclaws arousing scent, and his hulking member, he started to get hard himself, "what if i took away your heat? would you feel better then?" Darkstripe suggested, "w-what?" doubt was in Tigerclaw's amber eyes, as he let go of Darkstripe's waist and turned his head around to face him, "lay on your back" Darkstripe said, standing up, Tigerclaw followed his order and shifted in place, with a shameful look in his face when he had to to expose his belly and erect member in the air. Darkstripe got up and plopped down sideways, resting his smaller upper body on Tigerclaw's belly, he examined his clanmates member and balls before using one paw to cup his balls and the other to hold the base of his cock, as he grabbed them, he could feel Tigerclaw's breathing quickening, he must feel uncomfortable so exposed, Darkstripe thought, then to dissolve the tension in the clearing he moved his mouth to the tip of Tigerclaw's member and took it in his mouth, gently licking it, careful to not frighten Tigerclaw, which was still resentful of Darkstripes approach, but after some moments of stimulation on his friends member, his tension was replaced with lust, as he started to pant in anticipation, then Darkstripe started to take more of Tigerclaw's length, bobbing his head up and down, suckling on the bigger toms cock, by now, his own member was already fully unsheathed from their intercourse, he tried to take each time more and more of Tigerclaw's member without gagging at it, by this point Tigerclaw was livid from Darkstripe's approach, he was moaning with pleasure each time Darkstripe reached the middle of his length, which was all he could take in his mouth, he was clearly losing his fear, and feeling more confident by the minute, but then Darkstripe was taken aback with surprise when Tigerclaw moved his giant paws on top of his head to force his head down on his member, instead of going till the middle of his length, this time with Tigerclaw pushing his head he took almost all of his member inside his mouth, Darkstripe gagged and tried to take the member out of his mouth, but as he raised his head he was again forced down on the member by Tigerclaw, which was speeding up his movements, as well as forcing his member deeper and deeper in Darkstripe's throat, now each time Darkstripe got accustomed with sucking more of the member and stopped gagging, Tigerclaw forced him even more, to the point where he felt like he would faint from exhaustion, then as Tigerclaw forced Darkstripe down one last time, grunting in pleasure, not only did he reach the base of Tigerclaw's member, but also Tigerclaw shot his seed deep into Darkstripe's throat, which gagged and tussled trying to not swallow his cumshot, but his efforts were in vain, Tigerclaw's powerful paws held him down, forcing him to swallow all of his cum, Darkstripe went limp under Tigerclaw's grasp, he felt nauseated, tired and violated, from being forced to suck Tigerclaw's cock and swallowing all his cum, only then he removed his heavy paws from the top of Darkstripe's head, who slowly raised his head from his member, his throat felt sore and his jaws hurt from being open for so long, he pushed himself away from Tigerclaw and threw himself on the ground, with a raspy breathing and watery eyes, his member was still out, but he was too tired to think about anything, he felt like he was going to faint just from thinking about all the cum from Tigerclaw's giant balls, that now was inside his stomach making him feel bloated, his thoughts were clouded by the overwhelming feelings of exhaustion and betrayal, how could his friend force him like that? Darkstripe whimpered at the question, it felt wrong and Darkstripe's eyes welled up with exasperation as he started to cry.  
But he was interrupted by Tigerclaw, who was looming over him "get into a hunting crouch, now" he ordered, "T- Tigerclaw? you can't-" Darkstripe started only to be interrupted again "don't make me say it again" he threatened Darkstripe, "no! you're out of your mind!" he protested, Tigerclaw could be scary at times, but this time Tigerclaw went a step further, he lashed at Darkstripe's cheek with his long claws, which left deep scratches that started to bleed, matting his dark grey tabby pelt with blood, "a hunting crouch, now" Tigerclaw ordered, Darkstripe was shaking, his friend never lashed at him before, now he was really scared, he obeyed, and got into a hunting crouch while crying in fear of Tigerclaw hurting him, then he felt his back fur brushing against Tigerclaw's belly fur, he was on top of him, using one of his giant paws to hold Darkstripe's waist just above his smaller member, then he sobbed as he felt Tigerclaw's wet member brush against his tail hole, "shut it, i don't want to hear as much as a whimper from you" Tigerclaw muttered darkly as he shifted his weight on top of Darkstripe, making him fall on the ground with a thud, so that he could use his other front paw to hold Darkstripe's neck, fully enveloping his large paw in it before unsheathing his claws both on his throat and waist, sinking them lightly on Darkstripe's flesh drawing out droplets of blood, tears were streaming from his eyes by this point, but he didn't dare to let out a whine, then came the worst pain, Tigerclaw's barbed cock being forced inside him, he opened his mouth in a silent wail, as Tigerclaw tore at his tail hole, going all the way to the base of his member, then taking it out, just to pump it in again, and again.  
A low whimper escaped from his mouth, much to Darkstripe's dismay, Tigerclaw heard it, he felt the claws sinking into his throat and waist even more, but he didn't sheath them back in, Darkstripe was hooked by his weakest spots to Tigerclaw, he tried shifting in pain from Tigerclaw's member and claws, to see if he would have the least of mercy, but all he did was bite Darkstripe by the scruff to make him stop squirming under him, all hope was lost, being completely restrained and in total submission to Tigerclaw, only being able to cry, he had to wait for Tigerclaw to finish, to have the chance to do anything, so he did, Darkstripe waited for what felt like the entire morning, holding in his whimperings to avoid being hooked even more by Tigerclaw's long sharp claws, but then Tigerclaw finally came inside him with a moan of pleasure, filling him with cum that spilled all over the ground and on Darkstripe's rear, burning his ravaged tail hole, just as pre-cum throbbed out his own member, then his pain started ceasing as Tigerclaw sheathed his claws, let go off his scruff and the most relieving of all, took out his enormous member out of his tail hole, not covered in only cum, but also his blood from all the scratches Tigerclaw's barbs cut in his tail hole, but his relieve was short-lived, as Tigerclaw forced his member inside Darkstripe's mouth once again, "lick it clean" he ordered, wishing to get this over with, Darkstripe took it in and licked every last drop of cum and his own blood, it felt disgusting, and tears were streaming down his face as he licked Tigerclaw's member, which was becoming flaccid, indicating his torture was reaching its end, when he finished Tigerclaw padded away to lay down in another corner of the clearing, "take today as an reminder to be more quiet next time" he muttered, as he licked his paw to clean his head.  
Darkstripe didn't know what to do now, he was too tired to clean himself, but also too scared to even get up, he just laid on the corner of the clearing with tears drying in his fur, turning away, afraid Tigerclaw would give him another cold stare, which hurt more than anything done to him today, because he always looked at Tigerclaw as a friend, or even more than that sometimes, he sobbed with frustration at the mixed feelings inside him, but Tigerclaw heard him and turned to look at him, and he looked back at Tigerclaw frightened, dreading he would do something more to him, but instead Tigerclaw froze in place, with a horrific realization in his expression, "oh no" his voice barely audible, he then got up and rushed over to Darkstripe, almost whispering the words out, "no, no, no, no, no, how did i-" Darkstripe shrunk away shaking at his sudden approach, he raised Darkstripe's head, holding him by the chin with his huge paw and started frantically licking his bloody cuts and scratches on his cheek and neck, Darkstripe's eyes watered at the pain from Tigerclaw's big barbed tongue scraping his injuries clean, Darkstripe was a little confused, but still glad Tigerclaw cared about him, "i went too far Darkstripe, i didn't meant to hurt you, i tought of Thistleclaw and i got out of control! im sorry, im sorry, im sorry!" Tigerclaw apologized while releasing Darkstripe's head to lick clean the cuts on Darkstripe's waist, which made him uncomfortable because of how close the cuts were to his erect member, Tigerclaw's large tongue rasped over his cuts and the areas of his pelt that were matted with his blood, and Darkstripe laid on his side, his cock hurting from being so hard "Tigerclaw p-please make me cum" Darkstripe pleaded, Tigerclaw stopped licking Darkstripe’s pelt to face him, his amber eyes gleamed for a moment, he licked Darkstripe's ear in an affectionate way while helping him get on his back, then turned to Darkstripe's throbbing member, and opened his mouth to take it in, he fondled Darkstipe's balls that were sticky with Tigerclaw’s cum, he carefully massaged his member with his big tongue, before bobbing his head up and down, easily taking the entire member in his mouth, touching his nose to Darkstripe's belly, which made Darkstripe moan.  
Since he was laying on his back, and Tigerclaw was standing, he could see his large fluffy balls, even though his tail was lowered, "can you sit on my face too p-please?" Darkstripe suggested before shivering in pleasure, Tigerclaw moved to stand on top of Darkstripe while sucking his member, before slowly lowering his rear onto Darkstripe's face, he grabbed Tigerclaw by the waist, as he started to lick his balls and his tailhole, which made Tigerclaw purr, this continued for a minute or two before Darkstripe stopped licking to pant "i'm going to cum" Tigerclaw proceeded to let Darkstripe’s entire member rest in his mouth as he came, not as much as Tigerclaw but a considerable amount, which Tigerclaw gulped down and finished by licking Darkstripe's member clean before getting up to see Darkstripe panting on the ground, he rolled over to his side to let Tigerclaw finish cleaning his rear that was covered in cum, Tigerclaw understood and proceeded to lick him clean, from his tailhole to his balls, but when Darkstripe thought Tigerclaw was done he used his tongue to open his tailhole, to lick him from the inside, it still burned from Tigerclaw's cum, so Darkstripe let him proceed, he licked Darkstripe's insides carefully, to avoid hurting the tailhole that he injured minutes ago, but now Darkstripe was feeling much more better, knowing that Tigerclaw cared about him.  
As Tigerclaw finished cleaning his cum, he plopped down behind Darkstripe spooning him, then resting his head on his paws "i don't know what had gotten into me, im sorry" he meowed, Darkstripe could feel guilt taking over Tigerclaw's mind, "you just got carried away, that's all" comforted Darkstripe, "no that's not all! i hurt you! i love you, yet i hurt you!" Tigerclaw was crying again "then you shouldn't worry about that, because i love you too! more than anything!" Darkstripe insisted, turning to face Tigerclaw "y-you really do? after all i've done today you still do?" Tigerclaw's amber eyes were watering "i do and always will" assured Darkstripe, licking his mate's tears, before leaning against him as the little spoon, sunhigh was not long from now, but they still had to hunt some more, so they’d raise no suspicion about their relationship when they returned to camp.


	2. Morning Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy helps with trauma i guess idfk  
> 👉👈

Darkstripe woke up on his warm nest, back to back with Tigerclaw, they had started to sleep a little more closer to each other since they became mates some time ago, however they had both been too busy to meet up again, Darkstripe raised his head and scanned the warriors den, no one except him and his mate, he shook of the sleep that clouded his vision to look at Tigerclaw, he was laying on his side, face buried in his paws, his flank rising and falling with his rhythmic breathing, an idea popped up in Darkstripe's head.  
He got up and circled Tigerclaw's sleeping form, he stopped in front of him and examined the situation, with no one else in the den, he could lay down with Tigerclaw, but he didn't want to wake him up, today he wasn't in the dawn patrol like usually did, so Darkstripe wanted to let him rest, but he also wanted to take the opportunity to cuddle now that they were alone for once, so he figured out the easiest way to get spooned without waking up Tigerclaw, was to slide from the tom's belly downward, so that he could get tucked in right by Tigerclaw without brushing his fur the wrong way, to avoid disturbing his sleep.  
He leaned down and affectionately licked Tigerclaw's forehead before crouching and brushing his pelt along Tigerclaw's, and then plopping down on his nest, his tail tapping the den floor next to his mates face with content, he laid his head on Tigerclaw's nest and inhaled his scent from the moss, he was larger than other warriors, and heavier, so in order for him to feel comfortable in his nest, it needed to be made with extra moss, lying down in the exceptionally comfortable nest and snuggling with Tigerclaw was a living dream for Darkstripe, all his worries were gone and he was purring now.  
Then just before he fell asleep with his mate, he felt something brush his ear, he flicked it in hopes that the uncomfortable feeling was just his impression, but the feeling didn't go away, it was being caused by something, he lifted his head sleepily, and looked around suspecting that someone had entered the den and caught him in Tigerclaw's nest, but he didn't scent or see any of his clanmates in the den, it must have been an insistent bug, Darkstripe figured, but as he lowered his head to sleep, his cheek brushed something, he shot his head up in surprise to look at what was on the spot where he tried to lower his head, and there was Tigerclaw's erect member, unsheathed from the middle of his legs, when Darkstripe had settled down, he had laid his head inches from Tigerclaw's legs, not wanting to touch them fearing that it would disturb his mate, but apparently him rubbing his flank on Tigerclaw's belly had got him hard.  
Even Darkstripe would wake up sometimes with his member out, but he always slept curled up to stay warm because of his short fur, so he never had problems with it, but Tigerclaw has long, fluffy fur, which made sleeping curled up an good option only in the cold leafbare nights. He stopped and thought for a moment, the dawn patrol must have already returned, and the hunting patrols must have been sent by now, so him and Tigerclaw would have free-time until it was sunhigh.  
He got up and stretched, and started prodding his mate, "wake up Tigerclaw, i've got an idea, wake up!" he meowed quietly to avoid startling the sleeping Tigerclaw, who grunted, and stretched in his nest, before yawning and dropping his head in his nest, annoyed for being woken up, "for Starclan, Darkstripe, what is it?" he muttered, his eyes closed "look at your member" Darkstripe replied "my what?" Tigerclaw lifted his head back up and looked at his cock, then he sat up, face blushing red as he covered his member with his fluffy tail, "so what?" he scuffed, his ears flattened in annoyance, "i was just thinking and we've got nothing we need to do until sunhigh, and when i saw you hard i thought that we could go out and.. you know?" Darkstripe remarked with a smirk at the end, Tigerclaw looked away from Darkstripe with a thoughtful look, then he unflattened his ears and faced his mate, "are you sure? we can't just go out of camp without an excuse" he sounded rightfully doubtful, they couldn't raise suspicion going out together like that, both toms sat thinking for a moment, then the solution came to Darkstripe, "i got it! what if you "go out hunting" and I sneak out through the dirtplace? then we could meet on the way to Fourtrees, there no hunting patrol will find us, because in hot greenleaf days like these there's more prey near water, so they'll stick to hunting near Sunningrocks" Tigerclaw flicked his whiskers as Darkstripe finished, "that would work, but we can't go at the same time, it would be too indiscreet, i'll go out and head to Fourtrees, you stay here and go out some time later" he got up and licked his chest fur, but before he left the den Darkstripe got up and nudged him with his head, purring affectionately and licking his mates cheek while his tail waved in the air, Tigerclaw returned a lick to his ear and walked outside, careful to hide his member from his clanmates, while greeting them when they wished him good hunting.  
Darkstripe sat on his nest and smoothed down his fur, Tigerclaw was so handsome, his fierce amber gaze with his muscular tabby pelt, he shivered with anticipation just at the thought of his mate on top of him, it was certainly his most guilty pleasure, as odd as it sounds, last time when Tigerclaw forced him, if it wasn't for his fear, all he would have felt when his mate was inside him, was pleasure, but that was the first and the last time Tigerclaw would get out of control, he would make sure of that.  
When Darkstripe felt like enough time had passed, he got up and padded out of the den and headed to the dirtplace tunnel, swiftly, but calmly so no one would pay too much attention to him, and it worked, he got out of camp unnoticed, then circled camp and started sprinting to Fourtrees, quickly scanning the undergrowth to see if he could find a clearing where Tigerclaw would be, "here! behind the brambles!" Darkstripe heard his mate's voice call him out from behind a thicket of brambles, he squeezed through a narrow gap in the brambles to emerge in a small clearing, surrounded with trees and bushes, and with his mate waiting for him, sitting down, his tail hiding his member, and a slight blush on his face, Darkstripe went up to him purring and rubbing himself on Tigerclaw, but he didn't retrieve the affection, instead he just looked away with a mixture of shame and embarrassment clouding his amber eyes, he must be resentful from what happened last time, Darkstripe thought as he sat beside his mate licking his cheek in consolation, "don't worry about that, i'm okay" Darkstripe assured, "i'm scared i'll do it again, i don't wanna hurt you" he confessed looking back at Darkstripe with both shame and desire in his eyes, "i'm sure you won't, just don't think about Thistleclaw, think of me instead of him" they looked at eachother, lust boiling deep in their eyes "i love you" Tigerclaw blurted out shyly, "i love you too" Darkstripe responded, even more boldly.  
They leaned against each other purring, appreciating the magical moment, then Darkstripe used his paw to lower Tigerclaw's tail, exposing his member, "now let's take care of this" but his mate interrupted him but before he could suck on it, "wait, we have to get your tailhole ready, lay on me" Tigerclaw then fell to the ground on his back, with a loud thump, following as he said, Darkstripe mounted his mate's belly, inches away from Tigerclaw's member and showing his tailhole and balls to him, Tigerclaw was too big for him to stand on top of, his paws barely touched the ground when on top of him, so he lazily dropped his weight on Tigerclaw, who didn't react to sustaining him, Darkstripe was too small to make significant pressure on the bigger tom's belly, "here, like this" Tigerclaw murmured while grabbing Darkstripe by the waist to pull his tailhole in reach of his big tongue, then as he started licking his ass and balls Darkstripe took Tigerclaw's cock in his mouth, and started bobbing his head up and down, apparently he had gotten desensitized to taking his mates member, for now he could take almost all of Tigerclaw's member without gagging.  
This continued for a while, with both tom's shivering in pleasure as they got caught by surprise from eachother's moves, until Tigerclaw interrupted Darkstripe's sucking, "wait, let me cum inside you, then it'll be slippery right from the start" he pushed Darkstripe, making him roll over and fall with his back to the ground, then he got up on top of him and lined his cock with Darkstripe's exposed tailhole, "if it starts to hurt too much tell me okay?", he requested, "okay" Darkstripe echoed him, he would have to be brave about the pain, it was inevitable that Tigerclaw's barbed member would hurt inside him, at least the cum would help numbing the pain and lubricating his hole, but even if it hurt, Darkstripe didn't care, he was happy with his mate, "here goes nothing" Tigerclaw meowed as he slowly pushed his member inside Darkstripe, when all of his length was inside he took it out and shoved it in again, slowly gaining speed, so that Darkstripe could get accustomed, he winced at the painful pinches he felt in his tailhole each time Tigerclaw took his member out, but as he gained speed in his movements, the pain turned into pleasure and he started to moan.  
After some time Tigerclaw stopped pumping and lowered his head to bite Darkstripes neck, then he shoved his cock as far as possible inside his ass, shivers ran through Tigerclaw's body as he started to shoot his load inside Darkstripe who felt Tigerclaw slowly fill him, when the cum finally stopped flowing from him, Tigerclaw laid on his side, with Darkstripe still mounted on his member, then Tigerclaw rolled over to his back, raising Darkstripe on top of him, he felt too tired to even question what he was thinking of, so he went limp on his mate's belly and let Tigerclaw proceed thinking he just wanted to cuddle, and right as Darkstripe started to raise his hips to get off him, Tigerclaw grabbed his waist with his big paws and forced him down his fat cock, then Darkstripe noticed he wanted a second round, this time using Darkstripe's hips, which worked wonderfully, Darkstripe moaned as his mate grinded his ass continuously.  
"your tailhole is so good" Tigerclaw moaned as he thrust in Darkstripe's ass "Tigercl-aw i lo-ve your c-ock" Darkstripe meowed his mate's name in-between moans of pleasure, caused by Tigerclaw's rhythmical pushes "i thi-nk i'm gon-na cum" Darkstripe meowed, he felt like his prostate was on fire due to Tigerclaw's massive cock violating his ass, and as Tigerclaw movemented his waist up and down, Darkstripe's smaller cock and balls touched the bigger tom's belly, and then he came, getting Tigerclaw's belly fur all messy and sticky with his cum, that with the constant slapping of Tigerclaw's pelvic region against his ass, started to get all over their bellies, both tom's ears burned hot, and then Tigerclaw held Darkstripes ass down on his cock and came again, making Darkstripe hold both loads inside his ass at once, when the second load finished, Tigerclaw let go of Darkstripe's waist, and as he raised his burning ass from Tigerclaw's cock, cum oozed out of his tailhole covering Tigerclaw's cock and balls in it, then Darkstripe collapsed to the ground beside his mate and they both laid there panting and sticky with their cum, "we should do this more often" Tigerclaw ventured, "yeah we should" Darkstipe agreed, already exited with the prospect of doing it again, sadly, they had to return to camp before sunhigh.


End file.
